Phoney Bone
Phoncible P. Bone, simply referred to as Phoney Bone or Phoney, is the selfish and greedy cousin of Fone Bone and Smiley Bone. He is the person responsible for getting the cousins run out of Boneville. His schemes have made him one of the main sources of comic relief and anti-heroes of the series. Backround Phoney is a con-artist at heart. Referring to the villagers as "yokels", his quest for the motherload doesn't ever stop. He will scheme others to their last posession, as evidenced in The Great Cow Race, where he schemed to take everything from the villagers in a bet. (Albeit not having much.) While being rather cold, and heartless at times, Phoney has a soft spot for both his cousins. (Not leaving them behind in The Crown of Horns) He is also rather stingy of his money, hesitating to give Smiley Bone a dollar in Out From Boneville. Being Run Out Phoney eventually decided to run for mayor, which Fone Bone believes was only so he could run more shady business deals. In the Rolling Bone river there was a park there described as "beautiful "by Fone Bone nearby downtown Boneville, but it was very quiet and peaceful. There Phoney planned a picnic and invited everyone in town. He promised free food (later revealed to be Prune Tarts) to anyone who showed up in town. Phoney wanted to make a announcement for his running for office in front of the statue of Boneville's founder, "Big" Johnson Bone. He tied a 50 ft ballon of himself to the statue, due to the fact he is Johnson's descendant. However, the balloon broke loose soon after his announcement and chased Fone Bone's first grade teacher, Mrs. Crab-Bone, into the river before Fone and Smiley could let the air out of it. Then the bad prunes kicked in and gave the whole town "the Fast-Track Sallies". Phoney got into serious trouble and his already unstable reputation was shattered, with the mayor even giving young Bones a holiday off school just to throw rocks at him. Phoney and his cousins were soon run out of Boneville again. Out From Boneville The first book begins two weeks after the cousins left the city. After much bickering, the cousins are seperated by a swarm of locusts. It is unknown exactly what happened to Phoney, but he made it into the Valley by spring. He is guided by a confused Ted to Fone Bone, but runs into Gran'ma Ben. Soon after meeting Gran'ma Ben, he is chased by her on a cow, and stays with her at the house. However, unable to adjust to the simple hardworking lifestyle, continous arguing with Fone Bone, and almost instantly causing problems, he runs off to the village to gamble on the upcoming Cow Race. He is seen again at the Barrelhaven, where he meets Smiley, and they share a toast. However, he is forced to work for the irritated owner, Lucius, because he is unable to cover his debts with his currency. Phoney begins working as the chef of the tavern, and begins his plans to manipulate the Great Cow Race, forshadowing the second book. At the end, he is confronted by The Hooded One, who is searching for him. He is warned that the Hooded One will return for him, and she disappears. At the end, Phoney is reunited with Fone Bone, who comically begins to strangle him. The Great Cow Race Up to his tricks, Phoney uses Smiley to make people bet on "The Mystery Cow" for the Great Cow Race, an annual event held at the Spring Fair involving racing cows. However, the Mystery Cow is simply Smiley in a cow suit, and Phoney is trying to get out of his debt and "get rich" from a multitude of animals and eggs. Lucius, however, catches on that the villagers might be getting scammed and tells the villagers that they need to see the Mystery Cow before the race. Once again, Phoney is ahead of them. Hiding Smiley in an old shed, Phoney is able to create a racket large enough to fool the villagers that his cow is genuine. However, Phoney's greed is his unraveling. Right before the race, Lucius bets his entire bar on Gran'ma Ben to win, knowing very well that even with his profits, Phoney would be unable to pay off the enormous debt. Phoney informs Smiley that he has to win the race due to the bet and gets into Smiley's costume with him. Unfortunately, Phoney causes Smiley to fall into a ditch filled with Rat Creatures, ultimately causing them to collide with the race. Gran'ma pulls ahead to win the race, and an angry mob mauls Phoney with eggs in response to being cheated out of their savings. Lucius informs Phoney and Smiley that in order to work off their debts, they will work for him and Gran'ma Ben until the summer's end. Eyes of the Storm Phoney is forced to do chores at Gran'ma's farm, and makes fun of Fone Bone's pathetic attempts at love poems. When he goes off with Lucius and Smiley to Barrelhaven, the group is ambushed. Old Man's Cave Ghost Circles Treasure Hunters Phoney Bone heres that Atheia is rich in gold. Him and Fonebone get a job chasing giant bees out of the market. Crown of Horns Quest for the Spark Phoney Bone does not appear in Quest for the Spark, though he is mentioned. Relationships Fone Bone: Fone Bone's relationship with his cousin is heavily strained. Fone Bone rarely trusts him and hates having to save him from the problems he created. However, deep down they both care for each other. Phoney is protective over him, defending him from the Hooded One, who planned to have him killed after he woke the Great Red Dragon. Smiley Bone: Smiliey is sometimes Phoney's partner in crime. Smiley often dislikes what Phoney does, but enjoys doing the schemes for fun. Phoney often finds Smiley's stupidity extremely irritating, which is actually the reason Fone Bone brought Smiley along. Smiley enjoys pointing out to Phoney how it is his own fault his plans went wrong. Thorn Harvester: Thorn doesn't seem to like Phoney's behavior, but she can stand it. Gran'ma Ben: Gran'ma thinks of Phoney as a trouble maker and doesn't like him at all. Lucius Down: Lucius hated Phoney from the beginning and Phoney wound up working for Lucius after finding out the hard way that they don't use dollar bils in The Valley. He thinks of Phoney as dishonest and crafty, and often enjoys doing things just to annoy and torture him. The Villagers of Barrelhaven: The villagers are on terrible terms with Phoney because of how many times He has tricked them. Personality Phoney is extremely greedy, arrogant, lazy, patronizing, selfish, cowardly, bad-tempered, clever, somewhat idiotic, and devious. He will let no one get in the way of his schemes, even his own cousins. However, he still cares deeply about them. Phoney was not used to life outside his affluent lifestyle and had much trouble adjusting to the customs of the Valley. Phoney will stop at nothing to get rich, and his excessive arrogance always makes his plans go wrong. Phoney will often do things without consideration for others or thinking about what could happen if he fails. He refuses to accept that he made a mistake and will use others as a scapegoat. Phoney is unable to understand when he is in real danger until it is almost too late, and he never looks at how his plans could go wrong. Appearance Phoney is the shortest out of his cousins. He is always seen wearing a black shirt with a yellow star. He always has a unibrow hovering above his head, except when his eyes are popping out and in the panel in Out From Boneville when Gran'ma Ben said she was gonna tear this fella from inside '''out'.'' These words shocked Phoney, causing him to split his unibrow to express his emotions, giving him a look more like that of Fone Bone. Gallery Phoney Bone.jpg Bone Treasure Hunters(original cover).jpg Phoneybone.jpg The bones.jpg Trivia *He always has another scheme planned despite how bad the last one was. Category:Characters Category:Bones Category:Original Series Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Heros